User talk:Cubs Fan2007
Hi there! Welcome to The Dollhouse, and thank you for ! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! — Wiesengrund (talk) 07:42, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Redundancy Thanks. Just didn't want anyone wondering if it was a founder's name and a reference to the play. I think about these things. -- Noneofyourbusiness 23:46, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Test Template Hello, I am curious, what is it your trying to do for the template? --Terran Officer 04:36, January 31, 2010 (UTC) : I'm trying to add a cell to the template to source what episode a quote came from. I forget which article sparked the thought, but I was planning on adding a quote to the Dollhouse article; I thought the code was similar to the Quote template from the Harry Potter Wiki, which I also contribute to. Unfortunately, the codes are different and I can't quite get the coding right. If you can, would you be able to help? --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk to me)]] 04:44, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Source? Like, you just want a little nuby-clicky-linky-(I've been reading Firefly related stuff, leave me alone :P)-thing that leads to the episode in question? If that's what you want to do, I could probably figure it out, I been wondering what was going on, because we've had a sudden influx of quote templates lately (which is why I held off on further developing one I had started).--Terran Officer 05:04, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yeah, a link to the episode, in a superscript. What I had in mind would look something like this: Speaker: Quotesrc, with "src" linking to the ep. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk to me)]] 05:13, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I think there's a template laying around somewhere doing just that, but I'll play with this one just in case. There's several templates for quotes already, so I'll also take a look at those.--Terran Officer 05:14, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Just so you know, I figured out what your issue was, some of the code was in the wrong place for the start, compared to how you closed it out. I did some minor tweaking, but I also searched around and found a couple templates doing something similar. Will have to take a closer look at them, and the templates in use to see what people are trying to do (and see if any combinations should be done).--Terran Officer 06:47, January 31, 2010 (UTC)